The Fun That Is Bathing
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Stahma still finds the fact that humans prefer to bathe alone odd, but she discovers that there's perks when a human wants to bathe with you, especially when that human is Amanda Rosewater.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Defiance or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. I do however, own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: I never even thought of this pairing before. I was more taken with Amanda/Nolan, even Stahma/Nolan (that would make an interesting pairing, don't you think?), but I have to say, I'm really taken with this pairing now and oddly enough it makes sense. It's cute, complicated and oh so fun to write about. :)**

* * *

The Fun That Is Bathing

Stahma grinned as she pushed Amanda up against the shower wall. The warm water ran over the both of them, making its way down their soft, smooth skin. She couldn't help but let her pale-silver eyes roam over Amanda's naked form, the colour of her tan skin a stark comparison against the whiteness of her own flesh. Her body was simply perfect, curves in all the right places and her breasts were supple and firm.

She ran her long fingers tenderly along Amanda's collarbone, licking her lips as she let her eyes settle on her firm bosom, noticing that her nipples had formed perfect little rosy buds. Shifting in her stance slightly, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Amanda's, surprised at how much she enjoyed kissing the human woman, and continued to kiss her while her right hand began trailing down along her side.

Stahma broke the kiss and started trailing wet kisses down along her neck and chest, stopping when she reached the firm mounds of her breasts. Stahma took one of her hard nipples in her mouth and began to suck on it mercilessly, letting her tongue flick out, tracing circles around it. Amanda moaned out and Stahma couldn't deny that it was one of the most exquisite sounds she had ever heard the young mayor make. Amanda arched her back, pressing herself into Stahma even more. Stahma grinned when she heard her whimper when she pulled away, but she quickly replaced her mouth back on her other nipple and lavished it with the same amount of attention.

The thought that she found Amanda Rosewater to be one of the most exquisite creatures she had ever come across frightened her a little. At the start, their rendezvouses had been nothing more than lust, pure and simple. It had been a way to let the both of them blow off some steam after a long day. Though, over time she had found that their meetings had become about more than just lust, and the thought of putting a new title on their affair terrified her. Though, she wasn't one to admit when she was afraid, so she kept that little secret locked up with the rest.

She smiled into Amanda's firm mound when she felt her run her fingers through her wet locks. Pulling her mouth away from the now reddened bud, she felt her mouth begin to water as she started trailing wet kisses down along Amanda's stomach. Kneeling down in front of her, she gently lifted up her left leg and placed it over her shoulder. Grinning, she looked up to the panting mayor. "You better hold onto something," she said a little smugly, knowing exactly what she was doing to the woman standing before her. She laughed when Amanda gripped the shower curtain tightly in her right hand. Her left arm just rested beside her side.

"Smugness does not suit you, Stahma," Amanda replied tightly, her breathing heavy as her hazel eyes met her pale-silver ones.

"You're right," she replied slyly, "maybe I should make you beg." She pressed a kiss to the inside of the blonde's knee.

"Oh," Amanda groaned, throwing her head back against the shower wall.

Giggling – something she found that she only did when in the presence of Amanda - she directed her gaze towards Amanda's sopping folds. She could still hardly believe that she could arouse Amanda so much, even after the many times they had already been together. She could feel her own loins pulsating just at the thought of tasting her again. It had been far too long since they had been able to enjoy their time together, and by the Gods of Casti, was she going to enjoy her moment with Amanda.

Licking her lips, she buried her face between Amanda's legs and trailed her tongue from her sopping slit to her clit, causing the stubborn mayor to moan out in pleasure. Stahma couldn't help the small grin that played on her lips as she continued to lap at Amanda's wetness. She let her tongue flick out over her clit again, and again, and again, earning a series of pants from her. She sucked, nibbled and lavished at the little bundle of nerves.

Stahma brought her hand up and gripped onto Amanda's leg as she thrust her tongue in between her sopping folds. "Oh God," Amanda moaned out. "P-please don't… stop," she pleaded.

"I don't plan to," Stahma mumbled into her wet sex, enjoying what she was doing to the tightly wound human too much to ever think about stopping. Amanda just tasted simply wonderful.

She continuously shoved her tongue in and out of Amanda's folds, lapping at her leaking juices. She twisted her tongue around in her, causing her to arch her body against her. "Mmm… that feels… so… good…" she moaned, her breathing heavy. "I-I don't… think… I'm gonna… last… much…" she trailed off.

Stahma made her strokes longer and deeper, enjoying the pleasure that she was causing Amanda. She moved her tongue back to her clit and brought her other hand up and began teasing her entrance with one of her long, slim fingers. She slipped her finger inside of Amanda, moving it in and out of her before adding another one. She kept the flicks of her tongue in time with the thrusts of her fingers. Amanda cried out, much to Stahma's excitement.

The tenseness of Amanda's body told the Castithan that she was close, the heel of her foot digging into her back. With a few more licks of her tongue and thrusts of her fingers, Amanda came, screaming out her name. Stahma continued to lap at her as Amanda came undone.

Pleased with herself, Stahma gently removed Amanda's leg from over her shoulder and stood up, wrapping her arms around the now wobbly mayor. "Do you know how good you taste?" Stahma asked as she crushed her lips against Amanda's.

Amanda responded by spinning Stahma around, so her back was pressed against the cold tiles on the shower wall. "Your turn," Amanda whispered, her hand trailing down along Stahma's thigh.

Stahma whimpered when she felt Amanda's hand slip between her legs, her fingers brushing along her inner thigh before pulling her hand away slightly. She was going agonizingly slow. Her body ached for her touch and she wasn't giving her what she wanted, that the thought of throwing away her pride and begging seemed like an option. Though, she supposed that her pride had been thrown out the proverbial window long ago when it came to Amanda – she liked to make her beg.

And beg she did.

"Amanda," she whimpered against her mouth, "please?" She breathed out, her tongue brushing against Amanda's as they continued to kiss languidly.

Stahma felt Amanda smile against her mouth as she slipped her hand between her legs again. She moaned when Amanda started to rub her fingers along her slit. "God Stahma, you're so wet." She murmured, breaking the kiss.

"See what you do to me, Mayor?" She teased in a husky voice full of need and want. She gasped when she slipped one of her fingers inside of her. "Oh my…" she breathed.

Amanda kissed her again, slipping another finger inside of her. Stahma moaned out, writhing in pleasure. She continued to moan out as Amanda pumped her fingers in and out of her, letting her thumb rub along her clit. She had never felt so much pleasure before. Amanda was doing wonders with just her fingers. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of her tight sex. Her walls clenched around her fingers, causing her to groan a little. Stahma's breathing became heavy and ragged as she could feel herself reaching the heights of pure ecstasy.

"Cum for me, Stahma… you know you want to," Amanda said huskily, as she continued to stimulate her clit, pumping her fingers in and out of her, picking up her pace a little.

Stahma arched her back, moaning out in pure pleasure. It was sheer orgasmic delight. She felt a tight sensation gather in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was close. She screamed out Amanda's name as she reached her orgasm, her juices coating her fingers. She stood there panting, her body coated in sweat. She felt like jelly. The only reason she was still standing was because Amanda had a grip on her. Biting her pink lip, she watched as Amanda brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean. "Mmm, now, Stahma… you taste so good." She started nuzzling her neck.

Stahma grinned a little as she slipped her arms around Amanda and slid down the length of the shower wall, bringing Amanda with her, the both of them sitting in the tub. She tried to get her breathing under control as she rested her forehead against her lover's shoulder, the warm water still cascading over their now sweaty bodies. "That was…" Stahma trailed off breathlessly.

"…amazing," Amanda finished for her.

Stahma just grinned and pressed a kiss to Amanda's shoulder. "I thought humans didn't like to bathe together," she playfully teased, nuzzling Amanda's neck. The fact that humans preferred to bathe alone was still something that she sometimes found odd. Castithans, especially Castithans of a higher _liro_, rarely – if ever – bathed alone. The higher the class, the more times a day a husband and wife would bathe together and so, she found it strange that humans only bathed at least once a day if not every two days.

"Well, I think you've just discovered that sometimes we humans do enjoy bathing with someone else, especially when it leads to such fun." Amanda pulled back from her slightly and gave her a grin, her eyes twinkling, and Stahma was reminded once again why she enjoyed her illicit trysts with the town mayor.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? **

**So, I'm not sure if hazel is Amanda's actual eye colour. They look like a kind of hazel-green to me, but then again they could be a blue-grey colour. I'm sticking with hazel for now, though. :P **

**And yeah, it really was plot-less, but hey, it's smut, and fluffy smut at that. :P**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
